


When Life Gives You Philosopher's Stones

by KyeAbove



Series: Otherworlds [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fullmetal Alchemist Reference, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: A Fullmetal Alchemist inspired story.Wally needs his prosthetic limbs adjusted and repaired and Lacie is very close to repeatedly hitting him in the face with a wrench.





	When Life Gives You Philosopher's Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story since I’ve been re-reading the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and got inspired. Might do a full story eventually.

Wally’s interest in the Philosopher's Stone was purely out of desire to make unlimited food to eat. Why else would he be interested in a tool that could bend the very laws of nature. Anyone who’d heard otherwise was mistaken and should promptly cease questions. 

Lacie wouldn’t doubt that if she wasn’t one of the few that knew the truth. Wally was currently trying to figure out how to eat a thick burger with just one hand and faith.

“Surely you can wait, can’t you, Wally?” Henry begged, likely already picturing Lacie’s rage if Wally spilled ketchup on her tools. If Henry’s metal body wasn’t in shambles from the latest fight, he would have grabbed the burger away from Wally’s range of motion.

“Heck no. I’ve starving.”

“You ate ten minutes ago Wally.” 

“I know, right?” And then Wally picked up the burger and ketchup dripped out of it and onto the wrench Lacie was currently using to start detaching his metal leg. 

And Lacie hit him with it, and the burger dropped into his lap. 

“No.” Lacie said firmly, and Wally’s blue eye flicked with the intelligence she knew he kept buried deep, deep, deep, deep down under the hyperactivity and inattentiveness.

“But-” Under Lacie’s heavy gaze though, Wally backed down and simply mournfully stared at the burger in his lap. Lacie and Henry each silently celebrated the victory. 

Wally Franks, often known across the country as The Blue Alchemist, and for his talent in alchemy, was also a certified dumbass. 

Who’d almost successfully brought back a life from the dead, and all it’d cost was an arm and a leg. And Henry’s entire body, but Lacie was under the opinion Henry didn’t hold much of a grudge, as Wally had put his soul into a tall suit of armor. Henry liked being tall. 

Finally, after many nuisances, Lacie had both of Wally’s prosthetic metal limbs off.

“Can I eat my burger now?"

Lacie sighed. “Yes. I’ll take a while repairing these. Henry, call moderately loudly if he starts to choke to death.” Lacie left with the damaged automail to the sound of Wally excitedly picking up his burger and and quickly getting ketchup on his blue coat. 

Even though Wally had a more serious purpose for the stone, Lacie had no doubt Wally would use it on food too.


End file.
